Dark Horse
by Mangalove
Summary: You think you really know him, Yonekuni ? Are you sure ? You'd better think carefully... Song-fic based on the new Katy Perry, characters are the property of KOTOBUKI Tarako.


**Dark Horse**

**Rating :** K+, Romance

**Summary :** You think you really know him, Yonekuni ? Are you sure ? You'd better think carefully... Song-fic based on the new Katy Perry, characters are the property of KOTOBUKI Tarako.

**Author Notes :** Shiro may seem OOC but I like to think he has indeed this kind of character, isn't he a dog-god ?! English is not my mother tongue and I don't have any Beta so please forgive my mistakes.

[For those who read _Bang Bang_ or _Not so Charming_, I'm not dropping them ! I heard this song and just wanted to write something about it, that done I felt the urge to write so I'll try to finish at least one chapter for each story.]

Hope you'll like it ! :)

_Anthea_

* * *

**I knew you were...**

**You were gonna come to me,**

**And here you are,**

**But you better choose carefully,**

**Cause I...**

**I'm capable of anything,**

**Of anything & everything.**

* * *

I have always known you would come to me, even though you were evil.

Bullying me, using me... everything you did proves you just couldn't ignore me.

I have always been in your sight, maybe you don't remember boy, but I do.

You don't consider me as plain anymore, but you still think I'm a fragile creature; oh boy, you've got it so wrong.

Yeah, I'm hurt each time a girl hit on you, but I know to you they are only one-time shag; you'll always come back to me.

* * *

**Make me your Aphrodite,**

**Make me your one and only,**

**But don't make me your enemy,**

**Your enemy, Your enemy...**

* * *

But one day you'll have to stop, stop flirting with those girls. I can tell you, you' re not going to like what will happen if you don't.

Oh boy, you don't know about my dark side, there's a Wolf in my mind and he's playing a silly game; a silly game to trick you and don't think you can win this one, cause you've already lost.

* * *

**So you wanna play with magic,**

**Boy you should know what you're fallin' for.**

**Baby do you dare to do this,**

**Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse.**

* * *

I want you to think you're in control, that you can stop it whenever you want and that I can't live without you.

But you wanna know the truth ?

You're the one who'll be lost and confused, you already love me boy, just accept it.

Be quick, I'm not going to wait forever; you'll have to make a choice and there will be no second chance, so be sure about what you want.

* * *

**Are you ready for, Ready for,**

**A perfect storm, Perfect storm,**

**Cause once you're mine, Once you're mine,**

**There's no goin' back.**

* * *

If you choose me there will be no going back, I'll make sure you'll never leave me alone.

Cause I'm not as nice as you think, I'll trick you as I do, use my body and heat to tie you down to me.

* * *

**Mark my word,**

**This love will make you levitate.**

**Like a bird...**

**Like a bird without a cage.**

**We're down to earth...**

**If you choose to walk away,**

**Don't walk away.**

* * *

I'll be the one you always dreamed of, I'll do things that you never even think of; you'll forget about those girls and I'm going to be the only one in your mind.

But there's no retreat point from now, so you better choose carefully.

Don't walk away from me, cause you'll be the one to suffer and regret; I did everything I could to get you, that's your turn now to convince me.

* * *

**It's in the palm of your hand now baby...**

**It's a yes or a no, No maybe.**

**So just be sure,**

**Before you give it up to me, **

**Up to me, **

**Give it up to me.**

* * *

I want you to give up, we'd better stop wasting time now, there's no time to play.

What do you think of me, boy ? What are you going to be ?

* * *

_**She's a beast**_

_**I call her Karma**_

_**She eat your heart out**_

_**Like Jeffrey Dahmer**_

_**Be careful**_

_**Try not to lead her on**_

_**Shawty's heart was on steroids**_

_**Cause her love was so strong**_

_**You may fall in love**_

_**When you meet her**_

_**If you get the chance you better keep her**_

_**She swears by it but if you break her heart**_

_**She turn cold as a freezer**_

_**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor**_

_**She can be my Sleeping Beauty**_

_**I'm gon' put her in a coma**_

_**Woo!**_

_**Damn I think I love her**_

_**Shawty so bad**_

_**I'm sprung and I don't care**_

_**She got me like a roller coaster**_

_**Turn the bedroom into a fair**_

_**Her love is like a drug**_

_**I was tryna hit it and quit it**_

_**But lil'mama so dope**_

_**I messed around and got addicted**_

* * *

I want you to be honest, just follow your instinct, I do believe in fate. But I'm not going to fait forever, you better choose carefully.

It's time to choose now baby, I'm fed up of this little play; don't come for me if your doubting, I won't let you get away with it, I love you boy, but I need you to want me.

* * *

**So you wanna play with magic,**

**Boy you should know what you're fallin' for.**

**Baby do you dare to do this,**

**Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse.**

* * *

Beware, I'm not going to let you cheat on me nor control me.

Be sure that you're ready cause I won't let you breath.

* * *

**Are you ready for, Ready for,**

**A perfect storm, Perfect storm**

**Cause once you're mine, Once you're mine,**

**There's no goin' back.**


End file.
